


Kick Back

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: funny alucard, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras tries shooting Jackal for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble of Alucard's many personalities.

Gunshots echoed in the shooting range as Seras Victoria reloaded her Harkonnen. After firing her last non-silver missile, Seras sat up and walked up to check her accuracy. Sure enough, the mini hordes of Styrofoam ghouls were gone… Well there was a foot, but that doesn’t matter. She continued to examine her handiwork when something invaded her mind.

“Not bad, Police-Girl, but you can do a lot better than that.” Seras scoffed lightly.

Alucard appeared behind her and gazed over his fledgling’s shoulder. A light grin appeared as he noticed the glare he was getting. Seras knew he was up to something due to the look in his eyes.

“How about shooting a small fire arm, Police Girl?” Seras cocked her head to the right in confusion. “Your cannon is only good for tanks and large amounts of ghouls. If you can master a smaller gun, you wouldn’t need to rely on brute strength as much.” Seras’ eyes widened as she understood her masters logic.

“Okay, but, um, there are no small guns here. They are all at-“ Seras found herself holding Alucard’s Jackal. “Oh, okay. That works too.”

The master vampire grinned as he watched Seras walk back to the stall to fire his prized gun. He watched as she lifted her arm and took aim at the target. He knew exactly what was going to happen after she pulled the trigger, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He wanted to see the results. Seras clicked off the safety before firing a shot.

The blonde didn’t even have time to register anything before she flew out of sight. Seras flew six feet, through a concrete wall, broke down the metal door and landed on her back against another concrete wall. Alucard roared with laughter as he watched his fledging sitting upside down. The concrete wall she had hit cracked due to the force.

“Holy Shit! Master! Why didn’t you tell me that this thing had a punch to it?!” Seras complained from her spot on the floor.

The count had to lean on the wall because of how hard he was laughing. Jackal was laying on the ground smoking. Seras glared at her master as she finally stood up and went to retrieve the gun.

Finally gaining so composure, Alucard took the gun that was handed to him. He ruffled blonde locks as the dirty look increased.

“Next time I’ll lock and barricade the door so you don’t go through it.” He went back into his portal before his student could throttle him.

“MASTER THAT IS NOT FUNNY!” Seras roared as she tossed a brick at the spot where he had been. 

Loud laughter was heard around the whole Hellsing compound. Integra looked up from her papers as she raised an eyebrow in question. A gun shot too echoed the laughter.

“Ah, so it was shooting practice this time, Alucard?” She merely got laughter as an answer.


End file.
